


Wow Hide, your bathtub is a nice spot to hangout

by Kinkster (sever77)



Series: Piss [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Watersports, just kaneki peeing on hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/Kinkster
Summary: set while Kaneki's an employee of Anteiku, Hide's horniness gets the best of him, no sex? no relationship? they're just friendsI mean, Hide jerks off to it, but Kaneki's just there because he cares about Hide"Kaneki walked to Hide’s house. His parents weren’t home apparently. Hide had sent a text with exact details of what he wanted him to do. Gosh, it was making him blush from the perversion just thinking of it."
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Series: Piss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183799
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Wow Hide, your bathtub is a nice spot to hangout

“Kaneki, what if I ask you nicely?”

“Gosh Hide, be quiet about it in public.”

“Great, catch you in my bathtub after you get off.”

“Hide-”

“Get off work of course!”

Kaneki walked to Hide’s house. His parents weren’t home apparently. Hide had sent a text with exact details of what he wanted him to do. Gosh, it was making him blush from the perversion just thinking of it.

“Ka-ne-ki!!” Hide called from the second floor window.

He’d filled up on water. Hide wanted to be peed on.

“Don’t you want to take your clothes off??”

“Oh, Kaneki, if you wanted to see me naked-”

Kaneki made a strangled noise.

“But real talk, no, getting soaked through is part of the feeling. Oh, but I hope you don’t mind if I… do things with my dongle.”

Kaneki was really going to pee on Hide, while he had his clothes on, and jerked off to it.

He unzipped his trousers and he could see Hide get his dick out, now getting hard.

“Ready?” Kaneki asked in a thin voice of disbelief.

“Not the face, that’s all.”

Hide winked at him as he started a stream of yellow hissing as it left him and splatting against Hide’s clothes.

He was stroking himself. Hide was stroking himself to this.

Kaneki aimed the stream down to Hide’s pants and back up like he was using a garden hose and not His Penis. The stream slowed down to a trickle as Hide closed his eyes and rubbed himself faster.

Kaneki stood there awkwardly, waiting for Hide to finish so they could hang out like normal, as if there would be a normal after this.

“Thanks a million, Kaneki.”

“I still don’t know why it had to be me.”

“Oh, well, that’s a secret.” Hide touched his chin.

Hide rested in the feeling of it, afterglow of masturbating and all, then went for a shower and laundry while Kaneki browsed his movies in his room and pretended it was normal to pee on your friend.


End file.
